Star of an X
by Fiery Wings
Summary: The titans are in Gotham to deflate Slades new plan. Starfire is confused. Robin is annoyed. Slade gets the upperhand. In the midst of all this comes Red X. With Red X comes action, romance and lots of witty dialogues!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in Gotham City. On the roof of Wayne Manor sat a young titan. Now for those who are wondering what the titans are doing in Gotham, then your answer is that the titans were called here by slade. Slade has a new plan and the titans are here to wreak it!

But not all was going according to plan. As here sat a young titan with a heavy heart and mixed feelings. "Hey Star? I know you are not okay but do you want to talk about it?" came Raven's monotonous voice. "Friend Raven, I am indeed quite happy that you worry about me but….I do not wish to talk about it. If anything then..I….wish to forget about it"

"Its ok Star. Its ok" said Raven trying to sympathise. "Raven…I appreciate your concern but…I wish to be left alone at the moment" said Starfire as she did not want to worry her friend. "That's ok star." Said Raven heading towards the door "you know you can talk to me anytime". A sad smile was the reply she got.

'oh Xhal! I do not know what to do anymore. I wish…I wish there was someway…I wish there was someone…"

And her wish was going to be answered soon.

"Hey Cutie! Fancy seeing you here"


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey there Cuite. Fancy seeing you here" came a sexy voice accompanied by a hidden smirk as Red X materialised before her.

"Red X! What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Starfire.

"I left Jump Sweetheart. I didn't die you know" came a cocky reply

"It would seem that way. Jump city was really quiet after you left." Said starfire. She was sitting on the edge and soon enough Red X came and sat next to her.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" asked X. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" retorted Starfire. "Well lets see…normally you would have thrashed me with your starbolts by this time" replied X

"I…I…I just…agh!" Starfire let out a huge sigh. "I just am really confused. I do not know what to do anymore"

"It's about bird-brain isn't it?" and there Red X hit bingo. The proof of it was Starfire's flabbergasted face. "how did you know?" she asked. "Well since Bird-brain isn't here to pacify you that usually means it is his fault" Now X was starting to behave like Sherlock.

Starfire looked at him suspiciously for a moment but with that mask, it was impossible to know what he was thinking. Finally she decided to trust him. Afterall, X had never done anything wrong to her. "You are right. It is about Robin. But still it is not something that I wish to talk about. Atleast not now"

"hmm I know a way in which you can take your mind off of things." Said X smiling beneath his mask. "and whats that?" asked Star.

"lets go" "where?" "on a date" "What?"

"why would I go on a date with you?" asked starfire

"come on cutie. It's the best way to take your mind off of things. Plus I don't think you had the time to enjoy Gotham."

Starfire thought about it for a moment. Well she had nothing to lose and worse comes to worse she could always star-blast him, as beast boy used to say. "Ok X. Let us go on a date"

Red X smirked. He then wrapped one arm around Starfire's waist and pressed the button on his belt with the other. Thus, the two of them disappeared into the night sky.

This was the start of something new…..


	3. The date

And thus their date began…

Their first destination was the rooftop. Not just any rooftop, but the rooftop of an adoption centre. It was the place where there were homeless kids. Everyone was out in the garden celebrating what seemed like someone's birthday.

Starfire was more than surprised. "Come lets take a seat" said X as he took her to the edge of the roof and they both sat down. "Hmm what's happening Red X?" asked starfire. "They are celebrating his birthday. He has been here for 3 years now. He lost his parents in a car accident. He.." X trialed off not wanting to say anything more. "You….Were you one of them?" asked Starfire sensing the sadness in his voice. At this statement Red X was shocked. Well not that she could see anyways. "Yeah…I was. Not one of them but….but someone like that." They watched the celebration for some more time. Soon enough X spoke up "Hey you hungry?" "Indeed I am" came starfire's voice. "Lets go then" he said as they once again teleported into the night sky.

They landed right inside the living room. Of which home you ask? "Welcome Cutie to my humble abode" Said X. Starfire looked around. There was a sofa with a huge tv in front of it. A shelf with a few books and a table. Overall it was spacious and very neat.

"This place is indeed very neat. Quite unlike the tower back in jump city" said Starfire as she entered the kitchen where Red X was cooking. He had his back to her. "Can't help it cutie. A criminal can't afford to leave a clue behind" Said X as he turned towards her. She gasped at what she saw. A young boy probably Robin's age in earth years with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Simple as he was, he was a sight to behold. Red X chuckled at her bewildered expression. "Xavier Redd at your service" he said as he placed in front of her a plate with hamburgers, salad and pasta.

"Umm do you have mustard?" she asked. Xavier smiled and handed her the mustard. She was sitting on the chair next to the kitchen counter and he was sitting on top of it. "By the way since you told me your real name, Its only fair that I tell you mine. I am Princess Koriand'r from the planet of Tamaran" X smirked "Princess eh?" Starfire blushed at his teasing but nonetheless said nothing.

After dinner Xavier told her that he was going to take her to his most special place. So now here they were. It was in the middle of a jungle beside a small river, a little away from the waterfall. The place was surrounded by night flowers that gave the entire place a heavenly glow. It was the most beautiful sight on earth that She had ever laid eyes on. "Come on" he said as he laid down on the green grass and the red mud. Soon enough starfire followed. What she saw that night was something that she hadn't seen since her arrival on earth. No it was not Red X face. It was the night sky complete with a full view of the stars.

"Oh Xhal!" she exclaimed. "That is Tamaran!" she exclaimed with child-like delight. "Really? How do you know that?" Said X in a teasing tone. And from there started a night filled with talk of stars and planets that moved on to dreams and experiences before both of them ended up falling asleep. Asleep under the stars with smiles on their faces.

The next day Starfire woke up to fine X's cape draped around her. The night had been cold. She saw Xavier sitting beside the river, mask in hand, staring deep into the waters. "Xavier?"

"Morning princess" he said as he turned towards her and smiled. "Had a good sleep?"

"Indeed I had a pleasant Sknorlak". She replied with a smile of her own. "Your clothes are dirty" he exclaimed. "Lets get you clothes to change into. A good breakfast and then I shall take you back" said X.

Starfire's face fell at the thought of being unable to spend more time with him but she agreed nonetheless. They soon arrived inside a cloths shop. A clothes shop that was closed from the outside. "Xavier I shall not steal any clothes" said Star with a small frown on her face. X just laughed. "I know you won't. I'm not asking you to either. The shop belongs to me. I own it. Anything you take from here is on me" he said. "If you own a shop, then why do you steal?" asked starfire. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you were crying yesterday" he replies back. Starfire's face becomes sad for a moment. She turns to face the clothes and wordlessly picks up a green shirt and a checked skirt and heads to the changing room. She changes and comes out only to find Xavier staring at her. "hmm normal clothes suit you better than that uniform" said X. Starfire blushed. "Now then let's get you breakfast shall we?"

"Umm X… I'm not hungry. Please just take me home" says starfire. X thought for sometime but nodded in consent. Soon enough they were back on the roof of the manor."If you ever need me then you know where to find me" X says. Soon after that he disappears from the building.

Starfire stared at the spot where he was a few minutes ago. Then with a smile on her face she walked inside.

In the kitchen for probably the first time in their lives Beast boy and Cyborg were agreeing about breakfast. "Alfread cooks soooo well" said beast boy almost in a trance. "Yeah man Alfread is the best" said cyborg. Reven was sipping her tea and reading her book. Robin was eating pancakes and listening to bat girl as she talked about her experiences. Bruce wayne had already left for work.

"Good morning friends" said starfire as she entered the room. A chorus of 'morning star' soon followed. Cyborg and Beastboy hardly noticed but Raven knew, just like she always did. She knew that starfire was happy and she also knew that starfire had gone out during the night.

Robin was the first to approach her. "Starfire we need to talk." "There is absolutely nothing that I want to talk about Robin" said starfire. "Star I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry for that but just give me a chance" Robin almost pleaded. "No Robin there is nothing I want to talk about. Atleast not now" replied starfire with a straight face, after which she went back to her room.

Everyone in the room knew something was wrong. The question was what. And another important question was How to set it right?


	4. The Spark

"Let's go shopping!" exclaimed Barbara as she entered the living room. "It really isn't the time Babs. We need to find out more about Slade" said Robin without lifting his eyes from a file.

"C'mon man! You never do anything fun!" said Cyborg. "Dude we need to go shopping! I need a new green shirt!" said Beast Boy. "yeah a green shirt so that you can camouflage in it" came Raven's monotone and both Cyborg and Babs start laughing. "Come on guys there's this awesome retail store that you need to check out. I'll take you guys. Plus you know…The owner is quite hot!" said Babs, the ending phrase aimed at Raven.

Soon the entire Team Titans and babs in their normal clothes were standing in front of the shop. Not just any shop. They were standing in front of Xavier's.

Starfire stood there as everyone entered one by one. "cmon Star. You don't want to miss out on some really good stuff." Said BB as he pulled her inside.

"….and he came from absolutely nowhere and made a name for himself. They also launched shoes this year and Xavier's is going great!" Starfire could hear Babs, who was walking in front of her, talk about the evolution of Xaviers.

Starfire let out a sigh as they entered the shop.

"Welcome to Xaviers. Forgive me but I did not know that the prince of Gotham has come back" Said Xavier as he greeted the group. But from his face Robin was unsure as to whether he was just complimented or insulted. "Harry will show you around our shop and help you with whatever you want" and with that statement, the gang was left to do as they please.

Soon enough everyone had gone their separate ways. "Hey Star, do you want to get something specific?" asked Robin a little hesitant. "I shall be in the shoe section. Please do not mind me and carry on." Saying so she walked away without looking back. "yeah sure. Umm See you…later…" Robin said, almost whispered, to the retreating figure.

"…so what do you think?" "I believe red really suits you madam" said Xavier. Starfire had been casually strolling around when she heard these voices. She immediately hid behind them so that she could hear them but they could not see her. "Hey Xavier…I have a party this Friday. Why don't you come. There's gonna be lots of music… and drinks…. And ofcourse there will be me…" She heard a few more muffled words from the lady before Xavier started speaking. "Ma'am I understand that you are trying to seduce me but I'm sorry. My heart belongs to someone and I'm never giving up on her. Jamie will pack your shoes. I hope you had a pleasant shopping experience. Please come again" and with those final words Xavier walked out.

Once Starfire realised that X had left she tried to look for him but he had disappeared. 'just like a smooth criminal' she thought before heading back to where everyone was.

"yo man this place really stinks! There's nothing good here" Starfire arrived just in time to hear Cyborg complain. Well looks like they couldn't find anything worth buying.

"Let me help you there sir." Came Xavier's voice as he very coolly entered the picture. "I believe I have the perfect thing for you." He said as he came with a big red t-shirt with meat lover written on it. "Now we're talking" said Cyborg smiling as this was exactly his type of thing.. "so…you have anything for vegetarians?" asked Beast boy. "Yes ofcourse. We have this.." he said as he took out a green shirt with 'forever vegetarian' written on it. "For you maam, we have this special blue shawl" said X as he wrapped it around Raven. Raven gave it one look and said "I'm buying" "And for you beautiful…" he said as he turned to starfire "I have a very delightful offer. Let's have lunch together." He said.

"Hey back off!" said Robin. "something wrong?" he asked, almost mocking, almost challenging him. "Ofcourse you jerk! What do you think of yourself. Stay away from her. She is not someone you can flirt with. Just because you got lucky with some startup that does not mean that every girl will go crazy for you. Where did you get all that money for a startup anyway?" screemed Robin as he lost his temper.

"To answer your first question, I think of myself as a guy who can give enough time and love to his girl. Besides, I believe you should let Kori decide whether or not to accept my offer. To answer your next question, I got the money for the startup by stealing." X smirked.

Feeling utterly humiliated Robin walked out. The team soon followed after making their payment. "Lets meet again Cutie" said X in his usual flirting tone as she was leaving. Starfire blushed and went to catch up with the others.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" screamed Robin. He was still angry and now they were standing in the living room with Robin screaming. "He did not do anything wrong." Countered Starfire. "Oh so now any guy can just flirt with you huh? It doesn't matter now does it? Some guy FLIRTS with YOU, HITS on YOU, ASKES you out on a DATE and nothings wrong? He even knows your name! I even saw you talking to him before you left the store"

"Robin stop! If someone flirting with me makes you so angry then tell me how I should feel? what YOU did was alright but what I did is wrong?"

"Those are two different things. They are not related!"

"Well Robin I don't see how! That's it! I'm done. We are officially doing the breaking up!" cried Starfire and ran away to her room

"Starfire wait!" screamed Robin but made no attempt to follow her."

She closed the door as soon as she entered the room. Tears were already forming in her evey. "Oh X'hal!"

"Did he scream at you?" came X's voice which startled Starfire. She looked up to see Red X sitting on her bed. "X how did you…" "Window's open" he shrugged but she knew that he had broken through a lot of security. This was after all Wayne Manor.

X turned to look at her. " he screamed at you, didn't he? I knew he would lose his temper. I'm sorry for that."

"No X it's not your fault. I…I…I broke up…wi-with Robin" she said and broke down to tears. "hey shhhh" said X in a comforting tone as he embraced her. "Is it because of me. Kori I'm really sorry. Believe me I would never…" But Starfire did not let him finish his sentence. "No X it was not your fault. I was going to….for a long time now… The reason why I was crying the other day…"

And thus began the story that was reason for the ending of robstar and the curtain raiser for starX.

* * *

Writers thoughts-

MS blackmon

Miss Geek

Anon

Thank you for your reviews.

To my readers I have two questions if you could be kind enough to answer

1\. What do You think of the story line?

2\. What do you think of the writing style?

Truthful responses make me happy.

Thank You!


	5. The secret

The next day Starfire woke up earlier than usual. She looked around but found the room empty. 'He's not here but I can still feel him. He must have left only a few moments ago' thinking so she got up ready to start the day but something caught her eye. There on the table were two red roses arranged in the shape of an X. She smiled…

Flashback

"Kori hey shhh stop crying. I'm here for you. I always will be so stop crying" said Red X. They were sitting on Starfire's bed with Red X holding and comforting her as she cried on his chest. Moments of wailing and a few comforting words later Starfire was finally ready to talk.

She moved a little away from him, still in his arms, but now facing him. She slowly pulled his mask aside so that she could see his face. Then the narration started…

"For the longest time now Robin has been ignoring me. He used to always work and usually slammed the door on me. I had always reassured myself thinking that it was part of his personality, that as a leader he had lots of work to do. But lately he started screaming on me, something that he never did when we were friends. He would scream at me and was always frustrated."

Red X had till now had listened patiently. Now he started patting her head in slow rhythmic moments.

"Raven said it is normal for people to take out their frustrations on the person they are close to. She also said that even if that was the case I should not allow Robin to scream at me. I heeded the former but ignored the latter"

Tears were forming in her eyes. Red X held her closer, his eyes giving her the comfort she needed.

"I felt the love diminish, disappear but I did not allow myself to believe it. But recently he…recently he…he…made love…to the bat girl. I found out. H-he said that she…she seduced him. He said that it was normal and that I…I should forgive him. But I…"

By now she had started crying. Red X kept wiping her tears. "Listen Kori when someone gives to a general statement saying this is how it happens on earth then don't believe them. Earth is not as small as Tamaran. You are much more intelligent than what people give you credit for. So listen up. Never believe. Always see, observe, think about a situation with your knowledge of right and wrong and then take a decision. In that way you will have the least amount of regrets."

Kori looked at him with eyes full of awe. He really had no comments, no advices. He was just asking her to take a decision and he trusted her to make a right one….right according to her.

"Kori don't think too much about it. Sleep. You can always think about it tomorrow. Right now your mind and your body needs rest."

"X…stay with me….for tonight stay with me"

X smiled and nodded. He then tucked her in bed and lay beside her. He kept stroking her hair as he watched her drift off to sleep. The soothing feel of his hand was the last thing she remembered of that night.

Star looked at those flowers thinking about everything that X told her. 'see, observe'. Well if that was the case then there was something she needed to do. She got up and got dressed in the shirt and skirt that X had given her on their date. She blushed at the remainder of it. She decided to head out.

In the living room Raven was meditating when star walked in. Starfire decided it would be best to not disturb her. "Star, where are you going?" but ofcourse Raven thought otherwise. "I am going to meet Xavier. He did invite me for lunch and there is something I need to clear with him" answered Star.

"Star I don't know what's going on but I sense a mixture of feelings from you. Tell me can you use your powers?" asked Raven. Satrfire's face fell. "I cannot. But please do not tell anyone. I am trying my best to sort out my emotions" "I won't tell anyone star but if you ever need help you know I'm there for you." This made starfire genuinely happy. "oh thank you Raven! I shall be off now."

"He is not here?" asked Starfire to a confused Harry. "I'm sorry miss he is usually here but on some days like these we have no idea where he goes." Harry said with a smile. "ummm would you know where he is or when he would be back?" "I'm sorry ma'am but I don't" Harry did not know where X was but someone else definitely did.

"Titans! Reach the dock. Red X is stealing the new shipment of Xenothium" came Robin's voice from the communicater.

So who said she won't meet X today?


	6. Meeting Red X

"Ok Titans. We need to catch Red X and make sure he does not get away with the Xenothiun. We still don't know whether or not Slade is involved in this. So then Titans GO!" Screamed Robin as he, Beastboy, batgirl and cyborg went into the ship. Raven had gone to get Starfire knowing where she was and that she couldn't use her powers.

"Cyborg take the control panel and make sure X is unable to get past security. Beast boy attack him first then i and batgirl will try to get a hold on him" came Robin's orders. They reached the xenothium shipment and soon X came in sight. He was trying to break free the security lock that was installed to protect the xenothium. Cyborg immediately went to the second floor where the control panel was.

"Freeze!" Said Robin. This caught X's attention. He looked at them and said "you have less members than usual. Did they leave because you are such a bad leader?" X taunted. "Enough!" Said Robin as he whipped out his bo staff and charged towards X. X took out two X shaped shuriekens and threw them the Robin which momentarily caught him offguard. He then dissapeared and reappeared a few feet away from Robin only to be charged at by a green rhino. Red X just stood there and when beast boy was close enough, he shot a huge sticky X effectively sticking bb to the ground. "Something's just never get old" said X. Now batgirl appeared to fight him. "Why don't you try me X?" She said while throwing punches and kicks towards him. "Sorry little girl, thief of Gotham has been taken"he said with a chuckle as he threw another sticky X at her.

Robin now came charging at him again. X simple teleported away from there to a few meters to the right. He then shot two sticky x and stuck Robin's hands to his bo staff. "Thought you lost your touch" said X. " try touching this baby" came cyborg's voice as he had jumped from the second floor, hand turned into a canon. "Need a hand?" Said X as he fired a small X towards him that messed up his system.

"X!" Came the voice he wanted to hear all day. Starfire and Raven had finally arrived at the scene. "Hey sweetheart. I was missing you" said X with a huge smile in his voice. "X you need to stop" said starfire. " I can't Kori. Listen we need to hurry up before..."

Right then there was a huge explosion on the second floor. Before they knew it slave bots filled in the entire room. "...before that happens" said X with a sigh.


	7. Slade

"before that happens…" Red X sighed.

"Raven free beast boy and batgirl. Kori go see if Cyborg is ok." Saying so Red X went towards Robin and freed his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin "aren't you with Slade?" "I'm only on my side Kid. Now come on we need to get rid of these" said X. A smile made its way to both their faces.

"Titans go! …..and ummm Red X too." Said Robin rather sloppily. By this time all the titans were free and more or less ready to fight.

The slade bots, weren't actually slade bots. They were rather low grade robots with the slade symbol on their foreheads. However there was one addition. They could shoot canons. Very much like Cyborg's but weaker. Much weaker. With the titans, Red X and Batgirl they were able to take down many of them. But the number never decreased. They just kept coming and coming and coming…

"Darn it! Why does it feel like their numbers have increased?" asked Robin to no one in particular. "Because they have Robin, they have" replied Starfire who was fighting off the bots solely with her close combat skills "Guys check out the second floor." Said Raven just as she hit two bots together.

Both Red X and Robin looked up to see bots falling from the sky, literally. "Well atleast we know where to go" said X as he and Robin went to the second floor.

The sight that met them was what they would have never expected. Slade bots being created by the second from two door like structures. "What the heck is that?" said Robin more to himself than anyone else. Suddenly they heard someone gasp. They turned to see Starfire standing there, hand on her mouth. Her face was one of pure shock.

"that's a…That's…" She was so shocked that she did not notice that she was surrounded. Not until Red X and Robin started taking out slade bots. "get a grip Star. This is not the time to lose your cool" said Robin although he himself was really confused.

Starfire nodded and pulled herself together. "Robin, X you need to hit the crystal above that noor'fa. That way everything will stop."

Red X and Robin looked at each other. Robin took out his bo staff and Red X took a near by pipe. They both ran towards the said noor'fa. Robin hit a bot then jumped over its head towards the crystal. Red X teleported to where the crystal was. Both of them hit the crystals and they shattered. Immediately the slade bots shut down and started falling. Soon enough all the slade bots were down.

Everything was still but the uneasiness of starfire did not go unnoticed by X. "Kori what's wrong? Did something…Hey what the? What are you trying kid?" Said X as robin had taken this opportunity and handcuffed X. "Just because you helped us that does not mean that you can escape. Not this time X" said Robin with an air of authority.

"Dude what was all that?" said Beast boy as the other titans arrived at the scene. "It's a noor'fa. Its Gordanian technology. I have no idea how it can appear on earth unless…" starfire trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence, not needing to either. All the titans were shocked.

"Well I don't know what Godzilla is doing with Slade but we need to find out" Said X. "Its Gordanians X" came the reply from Robin but x wasn't listening. He had just made Kori smile and that was all that mattered.

So completely ignoring Robin he said "Beast Boy sniff and find out if you smell anything Godxilla type. Cyborg pick up a couple of bots for examination. Lets see what these things are made of. Raven try if you can sense anything other than us here. Robin and Batgirl go and check for any type of surveillance camera that slade might be using"

"I'm not leaving you here. You will escape again" said the ever stubborn Robin. "Your entire team will be right here. Only you both will go. There's no way I'll escape" said X even though he was smirking. "He's right. Lets go Robin" said Batgirl and they soon went.

When they were out of sight, X slipped his hands out of the handcuffs. The rest of the titans were there. Starfire seemed to be in deep thought. Something was troubling her. He knew it wasn't the right time to ask. So instead he decided to take her mind off of whatever it was that she was thinking.

"Are you thinking about…" he came close to her ears "…ways to seduce me?" at hearing this, Kori blushed furiously. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"You came to meet me right? Your clothes say it all" said X with a smirk. But before they could continue their flirting session, robin and batgirl came back.

"Nothing" said Robin

"A scent but I don't understand what?" said BB

"No suspicious presence" said Raven

"I'll need the lab" said Cyborg

"Ok then guys lets go" said X. "Where?" asked Batgirl. He just turned to face her and said the one word that made everyone gasp

"Batcave"


	8. The Bat Meeting

"What are we doing here? No one is allowed to enter the bat cave" Said Robin as soon as everyone entered the batcave. "No one other than the bat family" corrected Barbara with a smile.

"Dudes we are in the BATCAVE! This place has the best computers in the world. Oh my god! Those are the bat-a-rang collections. And just look at that baby!" said Cyborg drooling over the bat-mobile.

"ahh! See what I mean" Said Robin to babs. "Forget all that. Where's bats?" asked X.

Suddenly the super screen in the batcave became active and there appeared the face of batman. "What did you guys find out?" asked batman. "Nothing actually. We were attacked by slade bots and then aliens have to do something about the whole thing but…honestly nothing significant" answered Robin.

"and you X?" asked batman to red X. "I found a truck load of details. Meet me physically with my payment if you want answers." Smirked Red X as he launched himself in a seat in front of the computer and kept his legs on the table. After a few short moments of silence the screen went blank.

Then suddenly almost out of nowhere appeared batman scaring Beast boy in the process as he went and hid behind Raven. "Dude he's scary" said BB. "He is Batman you fool. He is supposed to be scary." Answered Raven.

Batman stood in front of X and threw a briefcase at him, which he caught easily. He opened it to find 4 refils of Xenothium. 'Perfect' thought X. "Now then.." said Batman, "Tell me what you found out."

"Ok so first thing first, We know that slade is teaming up with some aliens from outer space. These aliens seem to have a fairly good–level technology. Beast Boy has detected the smell which can help us trace them down but weirdly Raven was unable to detect a presence…" started X. But Raven cut him in the middle saying "Which means that they weren't there for a very long time."

"Right so that means everything was planned before hand. Also we were unable to detect any cameras. As far as my knowledge about Slade goes, he always tracks the movements of his enemies which leads me to believe that the cameras must be in the bots. We did bring the bots with us and Cyborg is gonna thoroughly examine them." Finished X.

"Fine then. Cyborg get to work. Robin come with me I need to talk to you. Red X… You can leave." Ordered Batman.

"I don't think so bats" said X. "What?" exclaimed both Batman and Robin. "You forgot something important. There were cameras and that means…..I'm recorded as well." Said Red X.

"Fine then, you will be part of the super hero team for this mission" saying so batman left without another word. Cyborg got on with his work. Batgirl went with Robin and Batman, bb went to cook tofu and Raven went to meditate. Red X looked at Kori and soon after, left.

Starfire stayed in the batcave for sometime before deciding to go to her room. As she entered her room, she saw Red X sitting on her bed, his mask removed, playing with a rubix cube. "X what are you doing here?" she asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She then came and sat on the side of the bed. "What's your connection with those godxillas? There's something here that you titans know and I don't. and I know for a fact that it's very dangerous." Said X with a serious face as he solved the cube and kept it on the bedside table. Starfire sighed. "You are right. I do have a connection with them. But even the tians do not know the complete truth." She said

X then reached out and held her hand. "Tell me Kori, Trust me…" he said. Kori gave him a half-hearted smile. "Well to put it simply, I was traded to the Gordanians by my sister. I lived a terribly life under them. I was…" she glanced at X's face "…tortured and experimented on." Now Red X had his head down so she couldn't see his face. She was a little disappointed at that but decided to continue anyways. "umm so I never resisted because I thought it was for the good of my people. I was scared of them. Really, really scared. But one day, they murdered another Tamaranian in front of me. That angered me, angered me to such an extent that I broke out. At that time their ship was approaching Earth. The titans helped me and that's how I came to Earth and became a teen titan" she finished.

Red X finally looked at her. "A princess….to have lived such a life….I am really…in awe of you!" he said, eyes showing nothing but sincerity. "I just have one more question Kori." He stated and then continued after her affirmative nod, "Will you be able to fight them now, if you see them again?" asked X. Starfire said Yes. She answered with a smile "If they ever come after my friends, I will not hold back!" she said as she slowly felt the boundless confidence and righteous fury return to her. Yes she would fight because she could fight. Fight to protect her friends, to protect herself and maybe just maybe she would get a chance to protect red X too. She slowly smiled at that thought.

Red X and Kori just stared at each other. Just stared…..

At some other place, At some other time

"Interesting. He could be a really good addition. What do you think?" slade turned to a lizard like figure. "Indeed he can. You can keep him after we are done. All we need is the girl." Came the reply.


	9. Tonight

Starfire could not sleep that night. She kept having nightmares and was having a pretty reckless night. So she got up and decided to head out for a while. 'Maybe the roof top will help' she thought as she made her way to the roof.

She passed by Red X's door and heard some tinkering noises. Curious she decided to check it out. Since X was now on the 'superhero team' as batman put it, he was given a room in the Wayne mayor. However X hated being called a super hero. According to him, he was just a thief. Not a superhero. Not a super villain either.

She cautiously opened the door. The noise from the door caused X to jerk up. He quickly put his mask on which was previously resting on his head. "Oh god It's only you." He said with a sigh of relief as he threw the mask aside. He was working on his belt with nothing but a single bulb above his head to light up the otherwise dim room.. Starfire noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed a deep red at the sight of his perfect body. All that training and martial arts had definitely done good to his body by giving him strong muscles and quite visible abs.

"Umm X… what are you doing?" she tried to look everywhere except at him. Red X smirked but answered anyways "I need a new power core for my suit. I tried other chemicals and some batteries but nothing is compatible with this technology." He sighed and moved his neck from right to left to get some crams out.

"But why are you doing this? What happened to the Xynothium?" asked Kori as she moved to stand in front of him but on the other side of his table which had nothing but his belt connected to 3 wires.

"I'm trying to make it work with other power sources. Xenothium won't be available forever and plus its already scarce here in Gotham. Right now, I'm trying to make it work with electricity. ok then here goes nothing" Saying so X connected his belt to another equipment and started charging. The light flickered. A constant hissing could be heard and just when they thought it would work, the fuse blew and all the light went off.

There was now complete darkness in that little room. That was until Kori lighted her starbolts. Right then, something weird happened. The starbolts which were always under her command stated flowing out of her hand and into the belt. It was almost like watching green light twist and turn, lightening up the whole room and then entering the belt. Both occupants of the room looked at each other in surprise. Kori lit up her other hand only to have the same effect. It was magic and it was working!

Xavier noticed that his belt had actually started glowing. It was recharging. With her starbolts! He held his breath waiting for it to completely recharge. And when it did, he looked at her with happy eyes and said, "Kori..you…you are amazing. You are the answer. That's it you are my power core…" by this time he had crossed the table and was standing in front of her. He suddenly picked her up and started twirling her around. "…Kori oh Kori I'm so happy. All this time all I wanted was right here" he continued as he placed her down on the table, her legs dangling off the table and she was laughing to her heart's content.

They stayed like that for some time- her sitting on the table and him standing there. Both of them were laughing. After a while the laughter died down and they started at each other. "X you…" started Starfire but X stopped her. "Kori. Thank you. Thank You for everything. I mean it" he said, eyes speaking volumes of his sincerity.

"As long as I can help X" She smiled at him. Smiled At him, just like she always did and just like always it would make his heart go crazy. But this time was a little different. X took her hand and kissed it, never breaking eye contact. Kori could feel the redness of her cheeks. She broke eyer contact and instead looked at her hands which were rested on her legs.

X looked at her attics and smiled. He then lifted her chin with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and saw no sign of rejection but he needed to confirm it. "May I kiss you?" he asked albeit with great difficult. With her so near it was difficult to breath! God knows how he spoke.

Kori was shocked to hear this. But a moment later, her face broke into a loving smile. She was so happy she could not speak so she nodded instead.

It was only after getting that confirmation that X felt truly at peace. With a smile of his own he leaned in. He went closer and she closed her eyes. Moments later she tasted coffee flavoured lips over her own. 'X must have had coffee' was the last coherent thought her brain produced. Both room occupants were caught up in the passion of their first kiss. He broke apart. She pulled in. She broke apart. Their eyes met and he leaned in once more.

Yes they were in battle. Maybe they would face Slade tomorrow. Yes, after this mission, they were on either sides of the law. But not tonight. Tonight they were together. Tonight they were lovers. Tonight would be engraved in their hearts for the rest of their lives, because tonight they were just themselves.


	10. Gordanians

Xavier was, unlike most boys, a morning person and that morning was no different. He had woken up early only to be greeted by a surprise. There was Kori sleeping contently in his arms with a smile on her face. The sunlight coming from the adjacent window went marvellously well with her red flaming hair and gave her a heavenly glow.

Red X smiled as he looked at her and then started thinking about last night. They had kissed and damn it felt so good! After that he had very selfishly asked her to spend the night with him which she, being the nice person she was, had complied to easily. They slept together that night, literally. They did not take the kissing any further than it should have been taken. Yesterday was neither the time nor the place to have been doing that. Last night he had found out that Tamaranians showed love by touching and he resolved to never wear a shirt again ever while sleeping.

A sleepy voice had broken his trail of thoughts. "Umm X" said Kori as she placed her hand on the side of his face. X leened into her touch. "Morning Sunshine. Slept well?" he asked her after kissing her forehead. Her face broke into a smile as she responded, "indeed. I had a very pleasant Shnorvak."

"Well that's very nice. Now then go get ready. I'll make you breakfast." Said X as he got up from bed. Kori too got up from bed. She looked at X who had already started cleaning his room. She smiled. Kissed his cheek and walked out, leaving behind a very shocked and probably blushing X.

However, the promise of breakfast could not be fulfilled as slade had decided that it would be very nice to give the titans a wake up call.

"Titans there is trouble in the town square. It's a gordaninan attack. Slade might be there too. Titans go!" came Robin's voice soon after the attack news. All the titans including a very sleepy beast boy headed out.

At the town square

"Stop what ever you are doing and-" but Robin did not get to finish that sentence as the Gordanians already started attacking them. "Looks like even Aliens don't like your nonsense" chided X as they engaged in battle.

Robin punched a gordanian and Red X electrocuted them. He seemed stronger than before, probably because his power core had changed. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos" chanted Raven as two buses came and sandwitched a gordanian. BB turned into a bird, took Cyborg and threw him at the gordaninans. "Booya!" came the victory chant. Starfire was throwing starbolt after starbolt at them swearing in Tamaranian. Batgirl kept punching and kicking before joining Robin in throwing bat-a–rangs.

They thought they were winning. What they didn't realise was that the gordaninans had their own particular targets. Two Gordanians somehow Climbed over Cyborg and messed up his circuits, making him immobile.

Three gordaninans had cornered Starfire. One of them jumped over her and pinned her to the ground. The other somehow managed to handcuff her. "X!" came her scream. Mere seconds later the one handcuffing her was stuck to the ground with an X. The one standing next to her was brutally punched and cut with sharp X shurikens. When the one pinning her was distracted, she pushed him off of her with her alien strength. That was all X needed. He held that lizard by the neck and said, "Stay. Away. From. Her." Before throwing him and pinning him to a lamppost with his X.

X helped Starfire get up and broke her handcuffs with one of his Xs. They looked around. Except for these 2 that were pinned to various places, the other gordanians had escaped. However no one had any major injuries.

"Dudes where's cyborg"? questioned Beast Boy. "last thing I remember was that they were trying to mess up his systems." Said Batgirl. "Seems like their objective was not only to kidnap Kori…" Started X, "But also to kidnap cyborg." Finished Robin.

"Can't we investigate them?" asked Raven as she pointed at the two gordanians who were now awake and struggling to break free. But no matter what they asked, all they did was hiss and speak in a language no one understood.

"How are we to get anything out of them if we don't understand them?" asked Batgirl. "Ummm maybe Starfire could…" started Beast boy but Starfire went and hid behind X. "I do not wish to." She said. "Wish to what? What's happening here?" asked X who had lost track of the conversation. "Star can learn new languages by kissing people" said Robin. X didn't reply but his brain was running at 50m/s speed.

"Hey you!" said X as he looked straight at one of them. "If you don't answer my question, I'll kill you. I will only ask once. What do you want and why are you working with Slade?"

When he got gibberish for an answer, he threw a X shuriken really close to the gordanian's head, just barely missing the skin. "We…We are going to use his technology against you. Slade said that if we helped him we could get the girl back." Came the answered in a trembling voice.

"Right. Batgirl, go with the police and take them away." Said X as he noticed the arrival of the police.

"How did you know?" asked Raven as he walked past her. "Well how else did they communicate with Slade?" said X. Raven smirked.

The gordaninans were taken away. Starfire was safe. So now the only thing left to do was to find Slade and get Cyborg back.


	11. the plan

The titans including Red X and Batgirl were currently sitting in the batcave. They were looking at the big screen in front of them. Since Cyborg still had the titans communicator and intact a certain chip that was actually embedded in his body, it was relatively easy to find him. "Why do you think the wanted Cyborg?" Asked beast boy to robin. "Don't know beast boy but I guess we will have to find out" Robin replied without taking his eyes off the comp.

"There found him!" Said Robin and everyone turned towards the giant screen. "Hmm an old factory at the edge of the city. Near the woods" said Batgirl as she read out the location. "Not something clever, for a super villain." Commented X rather dryly.

"Ok titans, we know what to do. We must get Cyborg back. Safe and sound" said Robin. All the titans were preparing to leave.

"So umm can I drive the T car?" Asked Beast Boy enthusiastically. The only reply he got were death glares from everyone.

Outside the building

" Raven who's in there?" Asked Robin to a leveraging Raven. "There are about 20 gordanians. Cyborg is in there too." Answered Raven.

" ok Titans here's what to do. Raven, Star enter through one of the windows. Try to find Cyborg and rescue him. Batgirl and Beast Boy go inside and hide. Fight only when Raven and Star need backup. Me and X are going to find Slade." Said Robin. Everyone nodded and went their ways.

Batgirl and Beast boy had entered through one of the windows and were waiting behind some old boxes. Red X and Robin had entered through a hole in the roof and were currently perched upon the lights. From where they were, they could see a huge tower like thing in the middle of the room. Cyborg was just below it. The gordanians however were spread everywhere.

It didn't take Raven and Star much time to reach Cyborg. However what happened next surprised all the titans. "Friend Cyborg. Come. We are here to save you!" Said star as when she came close to hearing range. Cyborg turned and ...blasted her with his canon. She went sliding across the floor with a loud scree. " Starfire! Stay away from me. They did something to my system, I can't control myself" Cyborg literally pleaded as he launched another fire this time towards Raven. Raven however dodged it. The commotion alerted the gordanians and they went towards Starfire.

Beast boy at this time turned into a hippo and threw away two gordanians who were trying to approach Star. Batgirl soon followed. More gordanians started attacking and in the midst of it all came Slades metallic voice.

"Ah the teen titans. I was expecting you earlier. Well you must be wondering what my plan is so I will tell you myself. I'm going to blow up your whole city with my bomb made of alien-tech. Speaking of which, your little alien there will be payment for my bomb. It is truly sad Robin that the one who will destroy you all will be your own friend." Laughter soon followed.

" where are you Slade? We need to go find him" said Robin to Red X. He never told anybody but Robin knew that with Red X's help he could defeat Slade. Their fighting style were so similar and they had amazing chemistry.

" that voice was a recording. He is not here. If you find a Slade here, he will be a robot and nothing else." Said X. Without even waiting for a reply from Robin or a reaction, he headed towards Cyborg.

The titans were having a hard time fighting the gordanians and Cyborg's canon together. The only good point was that cyborg could still control his mouth so he could tell them when to dodge. Suddenly Red X appeared on his back. "X fuse me!" Said Cyborg, but his hands had already caught hold of him and threw him away. "I can't fuse you. If I do you'll burst!" Screamed Red X.

"Cyborg can you control your canon?" Asked X. "No I cant" said cyborg as he got ready to blast X. " Blast me cyborg" said X. As the canon started X moved away, the canon beam following him. In its path it hit 3 gordanians. " titans do what I did" came Xs command.

Cannon shots went everywhere but always ended up striking gordanians. Soon the gordanian population was down but cyborg was still out of control. "Titans, take him outside ans make him immobile. Then we will see what to do. " commanded X once again. So bb, batgirl and Raven lured him outside. "Robin go with them, they might need a technical expert." Said X. Robin analysed the situation for a bit. He thought about the pros and cons and reluctantly went with the rest of his team.

"Kori we need to stop that bomb" said X. Kori then took him and flew towards the bomb. He sat in front of it examining it carefully. Koriwho was familiar with gordanian tech claimed that it was not gordanian technology and therefore she had no idea how it worked. He went about the settings. After a few minutes of struggling and setting he finally found something. ' oh great the range setting. Minimum range? The 30m that's the building that's great. Now how do I fuse this thing?' Red X thought to himself. " kori get me water. There should be a water source near by. We are going to fuse this the old style." Red X said .

Kori nodded and without a word flew outside. Water she needed water. She had just gone a few meters away from the building that a bomb explosion was heard. She turned around to see the building that X was in just moments ago go up in bright red flamed.

She trembled at the horrifying sight. Her eyes stung and tears fell as she gave a heart breaking scream. "X!"


	12. Feelings

The titans were back in the Wayne manor. The heaviness was weighing down upon them like a thousands boulders. Out of all the people possible, why did it have to be Red X?

"Man to me X is a superhero. He's just Amazing. Its all my fault that this happened. I don't know how to face Star" said Cyborg. He, BB and Raven were sitting on the sofa.

"Dude X was crazy. Whatever he may say, he is a hero. I just don't know how Star's been doing." Said BB.

"X was really amazing. He is an amazing leader and a quick thinker too. What he did to the bomb saved this whole city. Anyways, I'll go check on star" saying so Raven went to starfire's room.

"I really don't know what X is. Is he a thief? A criminal? Or is he an unsung hero? I don't know why he does what he does and I don't want to either. I don't like him but..." Said Robin who was Currently standing in front of his window. Batgirl who was behind him put a hand on his shoulder and said, "you and X have a history right? What is it?"

Robin smiled a sad smile. " Sure I dislike him because he is a criminal who stole my suit but more than that, I dislike him because he likes star. He would always flirt with star in all of our battles and I hated that. I knew almost as an instinct that behind all that casual flirting were some really deep emotions." He sighed. "I was right Starfire deserves someone better than me. But I will not accept that that person is X. X has too many flaws himself. He does not deserve someone as good as Starfire." Robin finished. Batgirl removed her hand from his shoulder and said, "it is probably that thinking Dick that made you lose her." Saying this,she walked out of his room leaving Robin alone to his thoughts. 'X what are you?'


	13. Chapter 13The End

"Ugg where am I?" Came a broken voice. 'What is this place? My mask? Where's my mask?' Thought X as his hands touched his bare face. He looked around to find himself connected to various machines. He had many questions in his mind then. He looked at his right and his heart melted. There was Kori, sleeping in a chair. "Kori" he called in his still broken voice. This woke her up. She turned to see X smiling at her."morning princess" came the usual teasing.

Starfire stood up from her position and went towards his bed. She could not believe. There were tears of joy in her eyes. "X you are finally awake! Everyone said you would die. They said... They said..." But she could not complete that sentence as she broke corn to tears.

She was crying non stop. Suddenly she felt his hand over her cheek trying to dry her tears. He was still weak and his hand didn't have any strength at all. She took his hand in hers. "Cmon cutie! It takes a lot more to get rid of a criminal" said X which earned him a soft smile from her. "Now then Kori, tell me what happened."

She nodded and started narrating, "the bomb blew up before you could diffuse it. The entire building went up in flames with you in it. I..I managed to get you out somehow but your body was heavily burnt. The suit saved some parts of your body but even then, it is not in usable condition anymore." Kori pointed to her right and X saw his suit burnt and tattered hanging on the wall. " I then bought you here. Me and Raven have been trying our best to heal you. Cyborg and Alfred also helped a lot. But its been 4 days and you didn't wake up. So everyone thought that you would...die" the last word was literally chocked out of her mouth. She had started. Dying again.

" don't worry sweetie. I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you alone even if you want me too." Said X in an attempt to lighten up the mood. The attempt was successful.

Over the course of next week X had been given good proper care. His body was recovering fast and now he could even walk properly. He had been eating well and it was only a matter of time before he became all healthy again.

So one day X was bought to the common room. It was the day the titans would leave and go back to jump. It was the day X had to leave too.

"Dudes I can't believe we are leaving already!" Whined Bb.

"Its been too long of a time BB. About time we go home" said Cyborg. "Hey X man I'm really sorry"

" its not your fault cyborg. So just relax."said X

" hey X, catch!" Said Robin as he threw a bag at him. X caught it easily. Inside the bag were his X suits. Not just one but many suits. X smirked at his new found treasure. "Don't expect a thank you kid" he said to robin.

Robin just shook his head. "Get the T-ship ready. We are going to leave." Said Robin as he and the other titans walked out leaving x ans star in the hall.

"Are you going back?" He asked her. She didn't look at him but replied "I do not know. I do wish to stay with you but as a superhero, I have duties in Jump city."

Red X smiled at her cuteness. "Hey" he said as he snaked his arms around her, "go ahead. I'll meet you soon." He said as he lifted his mask a little and kissed her. Kori put her arms around his neck and pulled him, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart. "Go" he told her. He smiled at her as she walked away.

A month later

Starfire woke up due to a sound from her window. She went to check it out to see...X She quickly opened the window and let him in. "X what are you doing here?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. "Xavier's is opening a new shop here, you know to expand business and all that" replied X. At this reply her face fell. "And that's what I told the public. But the real reason why I am here is that..." He went close to her and whispered "I couldn't bear to stay away from you. I'm here to make you fall in love with me" he said as he pulled back ans stood in front of her. Kofi was the first one to make a move. She pulled at his shirt and kissed him. The kiss soon grew more passionate. A month without each other was really hard on both of them. Red X pulled away and started kissing her neck. He kissed and licked and bit her smooth skin. She moaned in pleasure at his antics. He kissed her lips once more before pulling back. "I love you" he said and disappeared through the window once more. Kori just stood there by the window and whispered I love you to the wind.

From then on, Xavier Redd and Starfire were a familiar sight in jump city. They soon became Jump's favourite couple. X found the person who would accept him for who he is and Kori finally found the guy who loves her more than anything in the world.

FINISH


End file.
